All it takes is One moment
by Welsh93
Summary: Mahiru and Sota find themselves in a compromising position. What will come of it? Warning: This is a lemon.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime, Wagnaria, or the characters that I will be using in this story. All rights go to the lovely studio A-1 pictures. **

**Author's Note: About a few months ago I found an anime called Wagnaria, which I found, funny, clever, and very endearing, and now I find myself writing a fanfiction about the main couple of the anime, Sota Takanashi and Mahiru Inami. I am sorry for all those out there, who are waiting patiently for the next and final chapter of Comforting Nagi. It will have an end; it will just be endless for a while. Well, let's dive right on in. Oh, for your information this is a lemon, so you have been warned. **

All it takes is One Moment

It was a normal day, at the famous family restaurant, Wagnaria. Sato and Soma were happily cooking in the back. Kyoko was having a chocolate strawberry parfait with cream, while a blond samurai girl, named Yachiyo Todoroki, gazed longingly at her. Yamada and Popura were serving customers. Last we have a dowdy waiter, named Sota Takanashi, who is about to get punched by androphobic red-head, named Mahiru Inami, screaming "I'm sorry", as her fist made contact with Sota's face.

When Sota finally awoke he saw the face of the blue hair cook, Soma, looking down on him. Soma asked, "Inami again?", while helping the poor waiter up.

"Yeah.", groaned Sota, as he got to his feet. "I was mopping the floors. When suddenly Inami comes walking into the room slipping on a puddle and falling. Out of instinct I…"

"You reached out and grabbed her, rescuing her from a humiliating fall, even though she would punch you. That was very brave and noble of you, Takanashi." Soma commented.

"Well, I had to do something. Who would want to see anyone fall into a puddle, and be humiliated?"

"Indeed that would be a spectacle to behold. Watching the person slowly get up and trudged to the bathroom to dry off, but realizing that they can't get the stains out just adding insult to injury." Soma replied, smiling ear to ear like a Cheshire cat, with his trademark black sparkles flashing around his face.

The waiter grinned and merely said, "You are truly are a sadist, Soma."

Soma just kept smiling and said, "Oh I wouldn't say that. I am nice to my friends, which is why I am going to give you some advice to help protect you from Inami. She didn't punch you when you caught her, did she. There was a delay reaction wasn't there.

"Well, yeah."

"Inami was in shock for a moment, so if you find yourself in a compromising position with her again, such as you accidently falling on top of her making it so that that your faces are almost touching. I would recommend kissing her, that way you'll have enough time to avoid her fist."

An image of him and Inami kissing appeared in Sota's head. Strangely, it didn't made him want to gag, actually made him kind of happy. "_Inami maybe an older woman and she does punch me a lot, but there's something about her that makes me want to hold on to her and never let her go. Is it because I'm a masochist, I have an overbearing urge to protect people from her strength, or maybe I love her. Love… what I am saying. Inami is a dog, a cute dog maybe, but not as cute as a water flea." _Sota thought_. _He shook his head, and grinned at Soma and said whole heartedly, "Me kissing Inami; yeah right Soma. I would be dead in a matter of minutes. Besides, I don't have those feelings for Inami." By the time Sota reached the end of his sentence, his face was red and was stuttering.

Soma smiled, and thought, "_Ah, so do you have feelings for her. It is only matter of time." _"Well who knows Takanashi, perhaps one day you will feel differently. After all, it only takes a moment to fall in love", Soma said with his devilish smirk, "Isn't that right Sato." This was to the chef that just walked into the room.

Sato turned his head and glanced at the pair, and shrugged. "I don't know what are you talking about." He muttered.

Soma continued to smile and said, "Oh come now, we all know that you like Todoroki. Why just earlier today, she invited you to have din…" Soma was silenced by an empty flying mop bucket, which was expertly kicked by Sato.

After Sato left, Soma lifted the bucket off of his head beaming. "Good thing I had the foresight to empty the bucket beforehand. As I was saying Takanashi, love can come pop in the most mysterious of places. Now I think it is time we get back to work." Soma got up and went back into the kitchen, and Sota went out into the dining room to serve their ever so entertained customers.

…

It was now closing time, and everyone was getting ready to leave for the day. As always Sota left with Mahiru, who was casually walking behind him. Yachiyo gazed at the young couple and said, "I do hope one day, I will have a love strong as theirs. They may not realize it yet, but they are perfect for one another."

"Some people can be so ignorant to their surroundings." Soma replied, relishing in the irony of the situation.

"Indeed. Well, I think Sato and I should get going. I heard it was going to rain later tonight, and Kyoko can't drive me home because she is too busy. It is so wonderful to have a friend is nice as Sato, who is kind enough to drive me home. As a thank you gift, I offered to make him dinner." Yachiyo said with an innocent smile.

"Sato sure is a lucky guy." said Soma with a not so innocent smile. This is the point where Sato _accidently_ kicked Soma in the leg, a promise of what to come if he doesn't keep his mouth shut. Soma grinned and said, "Well, I think I should be leaving too. I will see y'all tomorrow. Be safe you two."

…

Meanwhile Sota Takanashi and Mahiru Inami were walking quietly, until Mahiru said, "Um, Takanashi, thank you for saving me today. Oh, and I'm sorry that I punched you afterwards."

Sota replied, "It's alright. I know you can't control your instincts; that is why I have made it my mission to cure you of your irrational fear toward men."

Mahiru felt her chest tighten. "_He always says that. The only reason he is by my side is because of my problem. If I am cured, then he will leave me. I will be all alone. I wish I could tell him that I love him, the man who stood up against my father. The one protected me over and over again. He has never left my side not even once. I wish he notice me." _Mahiru thought. "Takanashi, when I am cured will you still walk me home from work?" Mahiru asked.

"I don't see why not. I really like you Inami; I enjoy spending time with you." Takanashi answered smiling.

Mahiru perked up when she heard him. "You really like me? Inami questioned.

Sota suddenly realize of what he said to Mahiru. He turned around to find her staring at him, with those big brown eyes. "_She looks so cute. She may have the strength to knock a person twice her size out, but she really is adorable. What's wrong with me? Every time I think about her too long, I feel my heart is about burst out of my chest. Is this fear, or something more?" _Sota thought to himself. The boy started to blush, and stuttered, "Well of course, you are one of my closest friends Inami."

Inami smiled at his flattery, and began to say, "Takanashi, I lo…" Unfortunately, she was interrupted by a crack of thunder, and then it suddenly started to rain. Sota grabbed Mahiru's hand, and ran to his house. Luckily, they were a few yards away from his home. When they got inside, he finally realized that he was still holding her hand. Sota quickly let go, out of safety. "_I need to get a hold of myself. I am in not in love with Inami. I mean she is cute, but not as cute as a water flea._" The conflicted boy thought.

Sota glanced to find a drenched Inami looking awfully similar to a wet kitten. Her damp clothes clinging to her lithe frame, those big eyes that you could get lost in, and the way she hugs herself to stay warm. "Um, Takanashi could you hand me a towel, I would like to dry off," said this image of beauty. The boy had a strong urge to walk over there, and hug her. Telling her everything is going to be alright. _"Okay, maybe she is cuter than a water flea."_ Sota thought.

Sota snapped out of his daze and said, "Yeah, sorry." He walked toward the linen closet, and got a fresh towel. Unfortunately, when he was handing the towel over to the soaking girl he tripped, and landed on top of her. They both looked into each other's eyes. _"Oh crap, I am going to die. I need to think of something quick."_ Sota thought anxiously. He felt Mahiru's body tensing up for the punch. Suddenly, he remembered what Soma said earlier today, "_If you find yourself in a compromising position with her, such as you accidently falling on top of her making it so that that your faces are almost touching. I would recommend kissing her, that way you'll have enough time to avoid her fist."_

Mahiru was in the process of pulling her arm back for the punch; when suddenly Sota kissed her on the lips. He quickly grabbed her hand entwining her fingers with his, so she couldn't form a fist. Mahiru was in a state of panic, part of her wanted to punch Sota, but the other part of her wanted him to continue with the kiss, or even go further is he was willing. Eventually, the part of her that wanted this won over. The girl shut her eyes, and relaxed into the boy's embrace. She anxiously tangled her fingers in his hair, trying desperately to deepen their kiss. When he finally broken their kiss she let out an exasperated gasp, and said "I love you. I love you Takanashi!"

"Sota" replied Sota Takanashi.

"What?"

"Call me Sota, Mahiru."

Mahiru blushed; it was the first time he ever called her by her first name. "Okay, Taka… Sota." Mahiru stuttered.

Sota found her shyness adorable. He leaned in, and kissed her again. There was no hesitation from Mahiru this time. A moment later Sota released her lips, and planted small butterfly kisses down the red head's neck. When he reached the juncture where her neck and collarbone were connected, he began nibbling on her sensitive skin. Mahiru squeaked and grabbed Sota's shirt, when he reached a particular spot on her skin. Sota smiled at her reaction, and decided to pass over the spot again. The girl made another adorable sound. Mahiru tightened her iron clad grip even further.

Sota decided it would be better for both them if they continued this in his bedroom. It would be a lot more comfortable, and they would have a lot more privacy. Who knows what would happen if one of his sisters walked in on them. Sota began to get up; Mahiru reacted by wrapping her legs around his waist. The red head moaned when she felt her core pressed against his arousal. He placed his hands on the small of her back, and carried her to his bedroom. As Sota shut the door, he could hear Mashiro breathing heavily next to his ear.

Sota decided to have some fun with Mahiru; he slowly brought his hand down to her skirt still damp from the rain. There he rubbed her panty clad vagina. Mahiru's reaction was instant; she let out a loud squeal, and accidently ripped Sota's shirt in half. The young female clung to her lover's body, in search for balance.

Sota was a little surprised by Mahiru's outburst; he didn't suspect her reaction to his touch would be so volatile. In fact, he is quite proud of himself that he could create such a response with in her. Sota carefully laid Mahiru onto his bed, and kissed her. As he was kissing her, the boy started to unbutton her blouse, and removed it from her body. He slowly brought his lips down to attack her neck once again, where he began his exploration of the new expanse of skin that was revealed to him.

Mahiru moaned at Sota's constant attention to her subtle skin. When he made it to her bra, the boy looked up meeting her eyes, and silently asked permission. Mahiru nodded, while trying desperately to maintain her composure. Sota quickly removed her bra. Once the piece of clothing was discarded the boy sat up to admire his lover's body. Mahiru looked away and blushed. She tried to cover herself up in fear that Sota would find her lack of bust unattractive. Before she could move her arms though, he pinned them above her head, and said "Don't! You're beautiful; I couldn't ask for anything more." The boy slowly brought his head down to her left breast and licked it. A soft gasped escaped Mahiru's lips. Sota began needing her other breast, as he continued to lick and suck her left. After a few minutes the boy moved his mouth to her other breast giving it the same treatment.

Mahiru felt her body was on fire. The need in her lower region was rapidly increasing. She took hold of Sota's shoulders, and urged him to sit up. The male was confused by his lover's actions. The red head looked up to meet his eyes. She slowly brought her hands down, tracing his muscles in the process; the feeling was exhilarating to the male. Sota clenched his fists as he resisted the urge to pin Mahiru down onto the bed and ravage her. The young female's hands stopped at his waist. She hesitated for only a moment, and then proceeded to unbuckle his shorts. Mahiru slowly dragged Sota's shorts and boxer's down, till his penis sprung free. The girl stared at it in wonder; she had never seen one before. The red head estimated to be about seven inches.

Mahiru tentatively gripped Sota's penis. The male let out a soft gasp, and then a sharp grunt, when the female accidently clutched his appendage too hard. Mahiru instantly released her grip and said, "Sorry," looking crestfallen.

"It is alright, we are learning together." Sota said, smiling down at his beloved.

Mahiru grasped Sota's penis once more, and began to stroke his length. As the red head continue to caress the appendage, the male's breath became ragged along with his body tensing up. After minutes of constant stimulation, Sota was beginning to show signs he was approaching his breaking point. The young man looked down to find his beloved gazing up at him with those big soulful eyes. He wanted her.

The next thing Mahiru knew she was pinned against the bed. "Did I… do something… wrong?" The girl muttered.

"No… you were great. It's just… I need you… _now!"_ Sota whispered raggedly.

Sota reached down, and removed Mahiru's panties; the boy stroked her nether lips to coax a moan from his love. He kicked off his shorts and boxers that were hanging down around his knees. At the last moment, he looked into her eyes silently asking for permission. Mahiru nodded her head slowly, and said, "I love you."

"I love you too." Sota said, as he inserted his penis into her vagina taking her virginity. The red head let out a painful cry, as she felt her hymen being ripped into pieces. Mahiru clung to Sota's body, as the pain racked through her. The young man tried to soothe his beloved by kissing her tears away, and whispering sweet words into her ear, while keeping his body still. Eventually the pain began to wade, and Mahiru began to experience pleasure instead of pain. The young woman opened her eyes, and whispered, "You can move now." Sota nodded, and began to move his length back and forth, causing Mahiru to moan in pleasure. Feeling confident in himself the male began to pick up his pace, and sought that particular spot that he discovered earlier this evening when he was exploring her neck. Mahiru's body began to grow tense; it was as if a spring was being wound within her. The young man's pace continue to increase, until he found her g-spot causing a surge of pleasure to course through her body.

The pressure continued to build within Mahiru's body, with one last thrust from Sota she screamed in pleasure. Her vagina convulsed, seizing the young male's phallus causing his seed to be released within her. After he came down from his sexual high, Sota collapsed onto the bed beside Mahiru. The female curled up beside her lover placing her head on his chest.

After a moment of silence, Sota finally said, "What if you get pregnant?"

Mahiru let out a sigh of content, and answered, "I won't. My mom brought me to the gynecologist's the day after I received your gift, the bag of hair clips. I think she knows Takanashi is a boy. I wouldn't mind though… having… your… child."

When Sota gazed at Mahiru she was sound asleep. The young man brushed a stray hair behind her ear, and whispered, "I love you Mahiru." He placed his glasses on the nightstand, and fell asleep with Mahiru on his chest. The last thing he heard was Mahiru's voice saying, "I love you too Sota."

...

The first thing Sota noticed when he awakened from his slumber was the color red. As his vision focused, he found a sleeping Mahiru in his bed, along with their clothes scattered about the room; proving last night was not just a mere fantasy. Sota fixated his gaze on the sleeping form of Mahiru, _"She looks almost iridescent when she is sleeping"_, he thought.

Sota reached out his hand to awake the sleeping beauty. Mahiru's eyes fluttered open, looking up at Sota. The boy smiled, and said "Good morning." The girl's eyes widen, and on reflex she punched Sota in the face. The young male let out an agonizing yell of pain, awaking his family.

Mahiru immediately apologized to Sota, after realizing she just punched the man she loves. At that moment, Sota's sisters barged into his room.

"Big brother!?" Nazuna yelled.

"Oh, my!" Kozue half slurred, still experiencing the effects of her hangover.

"Oh, it's the girl who helped me." Izumi said surprised.

"I am prepared to sue you for rape, and sexual harassment", dictated his older sister, Kazue.

All Mahiru can do at this moment, is hide in Sota's arms out of sheer embarrassment. As the onslaught of questions and threats continued, Sota Takanashi thought, "_This are going to get very interesting_."

The End

**Author's Note: Well what did you think, all comments are welcome. Please keep profanity to a minimum. Once again I would like to apologize for the lapse of time, and the delayed for the ending to Comforting Nagi. I do swear though by the code of all shippers and all Fanfiction writers that there will be an ending. **


End file.
